nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Deirdre Shannon (video game character)
Deirdre Shannon is a former classmate and rival of Nancy's from River Heights. Biography Alibi in Ashes Deirdre is competing in the Clues Challenge with her not-exactly friends Jessica and Holly. Jealous that Nancy's team seems to be so far ahead, she follows Nancy to the old Town Hall, which burns down soon after. Among the few people at the scene of the crime, Deirdre is a suspect in the arson case. She spends most of her time outside Scoop drinking shakes, writing in her notebook, and glaring at Bess. She is wryly amused that Nancy got arrested and tries to take the opportunity to flirt with Ned. Bess is supposed to be discreetly observing her, but without much success. The Deadly Device Deirdre first calls Nancy to tell her she was the contact to help her get the case. When Nancy asks for Deirdre's help, Deirdre rudely declines, and abruptly hangs up. Later, Deirdre calls Nancy again, and suspiciously kisses up to her. Deirdre tells Nancy that she hired someone to write one of her assignments (which is counted as plagiarism), and made a deal with her criminology professor: if she can help with a real murder investigation, she can get credit. For the rest of the game, the two uncomfortably work together. Eventually, it is revealed that Deirdre inadvertently got Nancy the case in the first place. Victor Lossett contacted Deirdre as a reference for Nancy, who made Nancy look bad. Victor decided that Nancy would be the right "bumbling" detective, and frame Ryan Kilpatrick for the murder. The Silent Spy Although not mentioned by name, the many nicknames Deirdre has given Ned ("Nedgur", "Nedwin", "Nedstopher", "Nedly", "Nedward", "Neddard") appear in the archives at Cathedral. Midnight in Salem In the teaser trailer, Deirdre calls Nancy for help. She is scared, saying that her friend is in trouble and may not survive. Personality Deirdre is haughty, competitive, arrogant, and often bored. She is jealous of Nancy being so "perfect" and is sick of always coming in second, an attitude that is not helped by her parents' constant comparisons to her. She doesn't seem to have many friends, claiming that her teammates in Alibi in Ashes, Jessica and Holly, are "kind of dumb" and mentions that they're still in their "ninety-day trial period." In fact, the only person she seems to be nice to is her crush Ned Nickerson. However, she and Toni do seem to be on friendly terms. In The Deadly Device, Frank is surprised to find out that Deirdre is helping. This might mean they have met before, or that he has at least heard of her through Nancy or one of her friends. Appearance Deirdre has black hair, pale skin, and green eyes. In Alibi in Ashes, she wears a rose-colored headband complete with rose, small gold hoop earrings, a pale green tank top under a darker green shawl-type jacket, a simple gold bracelet on her left wrist, a dark skirt above the knee, and black sandals. Quotes Alibi in Ashes * "Sigh. Nedstopher, that girl doesn't deserve you. But I'll help. Because I'm wonderful, right? * "She's so perfect at everything. It's like- save a little for the rest of us. My parents are always bugging me- 'Why aren't you more like that Drew girl? She's in Whateveristan, just saved the blah blah blah from the who cares.' It gets old." * "Deir-DRE. I know it's got that tricky second syllable, but I figured it out by age two. Don't give up. You'll get there." * "Your boyfriend's cute, and you were in the clink. I think I'm blameless here." * "That's cool. Just so you know, you do do a pretty great impression of someone who has recently burned down a building for no reason." * "I do hate you. But I don't... hate you. It's complicated. I just truly enjoy hating you and I'd hate for something to happen that would throw off our equilibrium. Also, it's not fair." * "That's it? No follow-up? What is this- good cop, no other cop?" * "She probably speeds and never gets tickets because she's good-looking." * "Because I was cheating. I thought we were all cheating." * "Saw Bess, Ned & Nancy near the new town hall. Ned looking fantastic, everyone else looking tragically nerd." * "I was in the United States of America, present day. True story." * "Shouldn't you be baking her a cake with a saw in it?" The Deadly Device * "If you're under fifty, why are you leaving me a message instead of a text? Oldsters, do what you gotta do." * "Hey, you know, you should volunteer at one of those neurological study places, because you have been knocked out a lot, my friend." * "I am not a sociopath. I just have appreciation for closure." * "Oh, a nonspecific promise with the word someday... sounds too tempting to ignore. Yet, here I go." * "Excuse me for not being some total creeper who knows how to crank out the fake body parts." * "I don't know if we're buddies like that. I mean... I do know, and we're not." * "Did you forget that I don't like you?" * "Sometimes it's like you live on Mars." * "Deeply ingrained narcissism. Gross incompetence. Chronic wrongness. Rushes to judgement... it sounds bad when I say it to you." * "Just kidding! Ned won't pick up his phone." Phone Conversation with Victor * Deirdre: What's up? * Victor: Deirdre? This is Victor. Your father gave me your number. * Deirdre: Oh yeah, you're calling about Nancy or something? * Victor: I was considering taking her on as a detective. What are your impressions of her? * Deirdre: I'm glad you asked. * Deirdre: Stay away from her. She is a mess and a half. * Deirdre: She supposedly solves all her cases or whatever. * Deirdre: But that's not totally true. Most of the people she claims are guilty are totally innocent. * Deirdre: A little while back, she was even arrested, so you know what that says about a person. * Deirdre: My dad says you're some hot shot researcher, so I imagine you can do better. * Victor: Great. I'm glad I called you. * Deirdre: Me too. She's a complete narcissist. She's grossly incompetent, she rushes to judgement, and no one really likes her. Spread the word! Midnight in Salem * "Nancy. It's me, Deirdre. I know you're not exactly president of my fan club, but listen... I need your help." Trivia * She may have stayed at the Ryokan Hiei. On the Ryokan's lobby computer, it says a Shannon stayed in room #26. * Deirdre drives a red 2008 KRL Whistler. * Deirdre seems to wear shades of green, perhaps alluding to her envy of Nancy. Gallery Dierdre.jpg|Deirdre in Alibi in Ashes Deirdre-speeding-ticket.png|Deirdre's speeding ticket in Alibi in Ashes deirdreshannon.jpg|Concept art for Deirdre in Alibi in Ashes Deirdre.jpg|Deirdre's phone avatar in The Deadly Device 13625375 10154587179534131 817745337640109856 n.png|2016 concept art of Deirdre for Midnight in Salem DeirdreShannon-2019.jpg|2019 concept art for Deirdre in Midnight in Salem Category:Characters Category:Alibi in Ashes Category:Phone Characters Category:The Deadly Device Category:Midnight in Salem Category:Females Category:Nancy Drew Video Game Characters